Heylin's bow and arrow
by Raikimluva22
Summary: When Kimiko gets shot by a shen-gong-wu she turns evil. But if she stays under the effect for more than a week being evil will be perminate and she'll never be able to be change back-will Rai and the others change her back in time? Raikim rated 4 lang ect
1. shengongwu

Me: a new story I randomly thought of :D tehehez

Kiyruo: will you PLEASE stop using z's so much?! DX

me: nope! oh yeahz,(Kiyruo's eye twitches), and btw this takes place a few months after Raimundo becomes shoku(A.K.A. leader YAY!!) so yeah

Reejiie: BWAHAHA lkdjggg AHEH BLA

everyone else:...

me: ok anywayz. Im ranting againz sryz. tahaz. XP I hope like it! enjoyz!

Kiyruo: URRRG!!

disclaimer: blah blah blah I dont own Xiaolin showdown...I DO own the idea of this story though. and...this story I guess? anywayz...ehem. Kiyruo and Reejiie are mine so BACK OFF!! and Im of course...mine...(scratches head) ummm...yeah. dont forget to sign the petition for the 4th season of XS!! I already did! so plz sign it!! :D

* * *

"Where are we going Dojo?" Omi asked. The four-some was on Dojo, going to get yet, another shen-gong-wu.

"Some secret caves not so far from the temple…Dashi found them around, 1499 years ago." He said casually.

"So what's th' wu?" Clay asked. Kimiko pulled out the scroll of the shen-gong-wu and unrolled it.

"It's called the Heylin bow and arrow…" she confirmed. Raimundo, Clay, and Omi looked over her shoulders and they all watched the little animation. One figure shot the other with an arrow, the arrow shot the 2nd figure in the chest and black fire surrounded him, turning him Heylin. "I guess it's just like cupids arrow...just…"

"…not." Raimundo poked her and winked. Kimiko laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Practically." She smiled.

"Woo wee!" clay whistled, tipping his hat. "That's some mighty dangerous wu right there…"

"We must not let Chase get it!" Omi declared. "This is one shen-gong-wu we MUST not let evil get their feet on!" Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"You mean get their hands on…right…?" Kimiko and Clay shrugged their shoulders. Dojo landed at the cave entrance. Everyone jumped down and he shrunk back to his foot long (((I'm guessing XD tahaz))) form.

"Fire!" Kimiko clenched her hand into a fist and held it up in the air. Then almost instantly it turned into a ball of fire. Raimundo, as a good Shoku warrior, went in first with Kimiko by his side so she could light the way. They started walking when they heard people talking. Rai turned around and put a finger to his lips stopping.

"Shh!" he whispered. Everyone nodded and Dojo climbed onto his shoulder as they all peeked around the corner. It was Chase and Wuya. But the cave room was big and full of…light? Kimiko put her fist down making the fire go out.

"Where's the light coming from?" Omi whispered very quietly to his teammates. Clay looked up and pointed slightly to a sky light in the caves ceiling.

"I reckon, that's where." He whispered back. Both Rai and Kim looked over their shoulder. Rai raised an eyebrow and Kimiko narrowed her eyes-her eyes had that little vibe that said said "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Omi gulped and clay mouthed, 'Sorry'.

"I can't believe this…" Wuya complained crossing her arms. "We have been looking for _hours_- and STILL no shen-gong-wu?? Are you SURE you sensed it here?" Chased sighed in annoyance.

"Yes-I am sure…just keep looking and stop complaining." He lifted up a rock with his mind. But still no wu. He 'mind' threw it against the rocky wall in anger-making a perminate hole.

"Hey look!" Dojo yelled out. Everyone covered his mouth.

"Dojo!" Kimiko whined. Wuya and Chase looked in the new hole in the wall and smirked evilly. Inside the wall was Heylin bow and arrow. Chase reached for it but Raimundo sprang into action, kicking Chase in the hand. He grabbed his hand in pain. As Raimundo reached for the wu he heard Kimiko call out her element.

"FIRE!" He turned around and saw Wuya almost grab him by his shirt collar but Kimiko tackled her. They rolled over one more time but Wuya threw Kimiko into a wall-pretty darn hard, too.

"Kimiko!" Rai ran over to her and started to help her up. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Ouch…" she moaned. She looked at her shoulder and saw some blood. Rai's eyes widened.

"You're bleeding…!"

"Earth!"

"Water!"

"Save some for me!" Kimiko called out. She started running towards the fight, But Raimundo grabbed her hand.

"No Kim!" She turned around. "I am forbidding you from fighting."

"Are you kidding me?!" She was flabbergasted. But no, he was serious. He just stood their with a straight face. She groaned and mumbled.

"Fine…" she tried to cross her arms but it hurt too much she yelped and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey why don't you-ah!" He was thrown against the wall, not being able to finish his sentence.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko screamed. She narrowed her eyes at Wuya and clenched her teeth.

"Why you-"

"Omi!" Raimundo called out. As Clay delt with Chase, Omi attacked Wuya, so Kimiko wouldn't get hurt even more.

"Wudi Neptune-water!" Since Chase had still not given her powers back, she was pretty much helpless against the powerful wave of water.

"Urguh!!" She screeched as she flew into the hole with the shen-gong-wu. She grabbed it

"Heylin's bow and arrow!" and shot an arrow towards Kim. But Raimundo got up and stood in front of her, and enough time left to pull out the reversing mirror.

"Reversing mirror!" The arrow shot back and hit Wuya. Everyone in the room (yes, even Chase) stopped and stared at her, Raimundo still in front of Kimiko. Suddenly a golden fire surrounded Wuya and everyone was in awe. Well, except for Chase who just stood there with his arms crossed.(((cough cough cough EMO cough cough cough tahaz jk ;P)))

"Wait…"Omi started. "If the arrow is reversed…then…" the fire died down and Wuya stepped out. Everyone gasped (even Chase this time :D).

"I love life!" she giggled and twirled around.

"AHHH!!" Dojo screamed hiding his face with his arms. "Its-so-UGLY!!" Wuya kissed him on the head and Dojo fainted in terror. Kimiko tried to hold back her laugh.

"AW how cute!!" she smiled. Her long black and red dress thingy turned into a shorter, white and golden one, with flared short sleeves. She danced around some more, everyone still dumbstruck.

"What the heck?!" Clay scratched his head.

"Quick! Grab the shen-gong-wu!"

Everyone raced for it but Chase got it first, since he was the closest.

"Sorry, did you want this?" he smirked and snapped his fingers. In seconds, him and Wuya were gone.

* * *

me: R&R plz!! and dont forget about the petition now!! :D ttylz

-RKL22


	2. ouch

me: sry I dont really have time for disclaimer-you know what it is!! EGG ROLLS HERE I COME!!

Reejiie: EGG ROLLS!! :D

Me: yeah...ENJOY!! plz R&R!!

* * *

"Damnit…" Raimundo cursed under his breath.

"Great! This whole thing is _my_ fault!" Kimiko shook her head. "If I wasn't such a klutz we would've had the shen-gong-wu and the world wouldn't be in danger…"Omi cleared his throat.

"Ehem, again…heheh…!"He smiled sheepishly. Raimundo turned to Kimiko.

"It's not your fault…"

"Yes it is! Don't give me pitty!" Kimiko yelled. She grabbed her shoulder in pain. "Damn that hurts…!" she whined. Dojo changed into his giant self.

"Why don't we go back to the temple and get her checked out…"He suggested as everyone hopped on. Raimundo grabbed Kimiko by the waist and used his wind powers to get them on Dojo (((for safety…;P or does Raimundo just want the moment to last?? Hahaha ok keep reading! ))).

**Back at the temple hospital wing**

"OUCH OUCH OUCH!!" Kimiko screamed. Omi, Rai, AND Clay had to hold her down as one of the monks bandaged her shoulder. The monk was finally done and he bowed and walked out of the room.

"There!" Raimundo sighed as Omi, Clay and he released. Kimiko pulled away and stood up.

"Finally…" she whimpered as she look at her arms and legs. They were bruised. "I don't get it…" she wondered aloud.

"Get what?" Clay asked. She looked up.

"I've got thrown into bushes, rocks, the ocean, like, 20,000 brick walls before and I was like, perfectly fine! Except for maybe being a little dizzy…" she laughed sheepishly then continued. "But not my point. I just dot get it! Why would I be so injured this time?"

"Well," Clay rubbed his chin. "The walls _were_ pretty spiky…and bumpy…and rough…"

"Yes…very much so!" Omi nodded.

"Yeah! That old witch threw you _pretty _hard, too!" Dojo shuddered. Raimundo twitched.

"I think-she gets it…" He step in. Kimiko sighed.

"So…" she began. "What do we do _now_? Now that Chase young, prince of darkness and Wuya, old heylin witch hag have the heylin bow and arrow? They could shoot that thing at ANY of us! It almost hit _me_ for goodness sakes!" Omi sighed sadly and sat down on the floor, resting his chin in his hands.

"What will we do?! We let probably the most dangerous shen-gong-wu of all get into evil's hands!!" Clay cleared his throat.

"Probably shouldn't mention that………" He pointed out.

"It's alright Clay-it IS my fault anyway…I take the blame for this whole situation." She frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. Raimundo opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, remembering earlier that day when he tried to comfort her and say, "it wasn't her fault." No need for more fighting at this moment in time.

"I guess we better go tell Master Fung about this…" He turned around and everyone followed behind him out to the meditation garden(s). Minutes later they found Master Fung meditating (((weird how they found him in the meditation garden(s) _meditating_…))). As they walked closer he opened one eye then the other and smiled at them looking directly at Kimiko once he saw her condition.

"Why, my young monk, what happened to you?" he got up and stood in front of the nervous four-some.

"Ummm…I think that's the LEAST of our worries…" she looked at her feet in disgrace. Master Fung lifted an eyebrow.

"Chase and Wuya-"Raimundo took a deep breath. "Gottheshengongwu" Master Fung's eyes widened.

"I think you should tell me-uh-the…whole, story" So as the monks explained what happened Master Fung just nodded his head every few minutes or so.

"So then we left to come here to get Kimiko bandaged up and then of course tell you." Raimundo took a deep breath. Master Fung thought for a little while then side.

"This is most troublesome…" He shook his head. Kimiko still didn't look up.

"Yeah…and it's all my fault…"Master Fung put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kimiko, you must not dwell in the past, or the future. But in the present." She looked up and he smiled. She nodded, but without a smile.

"But Chase and Wuya still got th' wu! What are we gonna do 'bout that?" Clay stepped forward.

"You must win it in a Showdown. The next Shen-gong-wu. When it reveals it self you must fight either Wuya or Chase in a Xiaolin Showdown-and win. I'm sure they will bring along the Heylin bow and arrow." Master Fung ordered.

"We've got a live one-boys and girls!!"

"Hm. Perfect timing Dojo!" Master Fung smiled.


	3. Author's Note! IMPORTANT!

**A/N:**

Hey guys...

I'm horrible...lol...xD

I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a VERY long time...Dx

But I just wanted to give ya'll a heads up that I'm getting into fanfiction more now, and I'm gonna try and update all these stories that I haven't updated in...a while...lol.

But I just wanted to give you guys a heads up also, that I might be re-writing the earlier chapters in this story, and probably some of my other ones, too...

And that I will try to stick to them as much as I can haha...things are kind of hectic right now, ya know-so yeah.

I apologize for my horrible typing/grammar...hahaha. I'm being pretty lazy right now...xD

Anyways-keep an eye out for some new (and rewritten) chapters, ok?

I'll try and get around to them ASAP!

(P.S-**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO REWRITE/CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY**? If you do I might make the chapters longerrr...! :DDD)

* * *

_**Please review!**_

**-RKL22**

**:]**


End file.
